


【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】终点的婚礼

by Yyx



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Weddings
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-19
Updated: 2020-07-19
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25381723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yyx/pseuds/Yyx
Summary: ·Summary：这也许是德拉科一生中最美好的一天：他要和哈利·波特结婚了！·原作注：这篇随笔我希望在 applepie3399（原作者友人） 的生日当天献给她，祝你生日快乐！！希望你能够喜欢^^) <3
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 7





	【Harry Potter】【Drarry】【授翻】终点的婚礼

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/gifts).
  * A translation of [At last there's a marriage](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11852010) by [Dexiha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dexiha/pseuds/Dexiha). 



>  原作者：【AO3】Dexiha Published：2017-08-20  
>  原作地址：http://archiveofourown.org/works/11852010  
>  授翻：夜雨潇； 校对：寻墨（）、夜雨潇  
>  CP：【Harry Potter】Drarry（Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter）无差，我倾向哈德  
>  凹3后花园同步更新

这也许是德拉科一生中最美好的一天，但他感觉自己完全是一个废人。他实在太紧张了。由于他的父亲仍然在阿兹卡班服刑，亚瑟·韦斯莱被提议负责带他走过红毯。当然，德拉科对此充满着感激，但事实上这并没有驱散他的不安。几分钟之后，他就要和今生挚爱——哈利·波特结婚了！ 

哈利曾经提过想要一场麻瓜风格的婚礼，以纪念他的母亲。德拉科对此毫无怨言。毕竟，他非常了解家庭对于波特所意味的。但现在，当他们的婚礼即将成为现实时，他开始对当初的赞同感到懊悔。他对于自己应该做什么完全一无所知。如果是遵循纯血家族的传统方式，那他将清晰明了地知道什么时间应该做什么。如今正相反，他只能任由哈利、赫敏还有他的阿姨安多米达筹备所有的细节，留给他一个“简单”任务：创作他的誓言。通常，一方会读传自先祖的誓言，就像他的家族已经这样坚持了世代，但是现在他必须自己独立来完成它。

事实证明，这项任务不像德拉科一开始所想的那样轻松。第一，他想让誓言像哈利一般完美，这是那个黑发男孩所应得的；第二，他仍然希望以某种方式继承他的纯血传统，尽管他的价值观念已经不同往日，他依旧以自己是一个马尔福为荣。他已经坐着冥思苦想了数个小时来组织语言，又花了双倍的时间去记住它们。昨天晚上，他确信自己已经背熟了誓词，他甚至可以在睡梦中诵读它们。但是现在，他的大脑一片空白，它们全都逃走了。

“你准备好了吗，德拉科？”亚瑟前来接他时询问道。

“没……”德拉科诚实地回答，“我是说……我将要结婚了，可我忘记了我该说的誓词！我会把一切都给搞砸的！”

“不，你不会的，好孩子。我想，在正式的仪式开始之前感到紧张是再正常不过的事情，而且我相信你在到达那里之后就会好起来的。”

这位年长的男人在环住德拉科的胳膊前先安慰地轻拍了拍他的肩膀，德拉科驱使着自己的双腿向前移动。德拉科和哈利早已排练过流程该如何进行，但是哈利和他其余的朋友们都确保让德拉科看不到交换戒指的实际场地布置。这使得他在这一时刻感到更加的恶心。他被指导着穿过马尔福庄园的森林，一些时间后他可以看见在苍翠树林里的白色装饰物。随着他们的接近，他能够看清这是多么美丽的景色。树枝被奇妙地编织成一个个拱顶悬在他们上方，在绿色之间巧妙地布置着白色的百合花和水仙花。白灯笼飘荡在空中，它们飞舞的影子投射在地面上。一些东西在德拉科的脚下嘎吱作响，当他低下头时，他看到的是以自己的站立处为起点，一条覆盖了光滑白色石子的小路正在向前方铺展，一直通向前方的林间空地，小径两边各摆放着四排带有绿色与银色装饰的白色长凳。德拉科没有看清坐在凳子上的都是谁，他的目光全部落在了他的未婚夫身上。

哈利穿着的是一套和德拉科的礼服相匹配的白色西装，但里面不像德拉科一样是银色的领带，他系的是很衬他眼睛——同时也和周围环境相当协调的翠绿色。他和四周的装饰格调和谐，同时又凸显出自身的与众不同。在他那漂亮的笑容里，德拉科立即明白了为什么他在对哈利的迷恋中成长起来，并爱上了他。这个人知道、看到并爱上了德拉科的真实模样，而他也是同样的想法。那就是他的演讲所要表达的：他对哈利·波特的爱。当哈利这样坚定地注视着他时，德拉科原本放空的大脑重新开始运作，紧张情绪一扫而空。最后，一切事物都处于控制之中。

一切变得更加清明，也更加乏味。当亚瑟靠近他时，他可以感觉到亚瑟在他身边，尽管他没有看他只是感受到对方沉稳地支撑住他的胳膊。当然，他也能通过眼角的余光轻松地分辨出谁在看他或是在看着哈利，但是他说不出他们都是谁，叫什么名字，他无法看清他们的脸——哪怕他径直看向他们。他现在的视野中最清晰的，只有哈利，这个即将成为他丈夫的人站在通道的尽头，他是如此的光彩夺目。  
惊艳的，高尚的，耀眼的，没有其他的词汇可以用来描述他。有幸爱上这样一位完美巫师并且得到了对方的回应，这份喜悦之情充溢着德拉科的心胸，他现在几乎克制不住要跳进哈利的怀抱里。

德拉科在音乐声中最多花了两分钟来越过这段距离，然后他就和他的黑发男孩站在了一起。但在德拉科看来，两分钟还是太长了。当他到达时，他难以自持地将自己的手指滑进哈利的手掌，尽管他们被要求不能接触彼此直到婚礼进行曲的结束。幸运的是，哈利看上去并不介意，他回以明亮的眼神和笑容，牢牢地握住了德拉科的手指。所有的这一切是如此的强烈——几乎称得上离奇——德拉科没有注意到这个西装革履的男人接受了它们。事实上他不得不大声地自清喉咙来挽回包括自己在内的两位新郎的注意力。德拉科听到坐在远处的客人们的笑声但他毫不在乎。所有他所关注的只有哈利，和另一位负责宣布他们婚姻有效的见证人的指令：德拉科即将开始他的誓言。

“破特！”他喷出了口水，模仿着在学校时他叫对方名字的发音习惯。“没想到我能看到你打扮得这么优雅。”观众们不禁笑起来，他感觉到勇气在全身流淌，于是他用一个更加流畅的声音继续说了下去，一个充满了爱的声音，“但我必须要承认，在我们第一次见面时你穿的那身可怖的衣服，我实际上没怎么关注。我只看到一双明亮的绿眼睛和一张整洁、美好的藏在凌乱黑发后面的脸——一个我想要去了解的男孩。当时，我完全按照我父母的要求生活，然后我动用了从他们那里学到的一切来吸引你的注意力。很久以后，我认识到原因，才发现我的方法比一无是处还要糟糕。

“当然，我爱着我的父亲和我的母亲，但我意识到我也可以选择用不同的方式去接触和展示我们的文化，去表现和感受，以及去爱你。我的确爱着卢修斯和纳西莎，尽管我也喜欢自由地生活。这是这些年我通过观察你而不是真正地接触你所学到的，哈利，一些规则的确限制了你的一些行为但它们同时也赋予了其他的机会。一些规范约束了你的行动，但它们同时也提供了你自由。

“对亏了你，哈利，我学到了珍视新的道德规范、更好的道德观念以及我的个人自由。你提供给我的自由多到我无法计算。如果没有自主，我将永远学不会去爱。我总是在寻求你的认可，在花费了太久的时间之后我才意识到我所需要的比那更多。如果没有你提供给我的自由，我将永远不会意识到我爱着你，哈利。

“当你在战争结束数个月后选择来帮助我，并且告诉我你的感受时，我感到震惊。我当时很虚弱。但你没有停止用和善的随谈来帮助我重塑信心，令我重新强壮起来。你让我浴火重生，使我再次感受到生而为人的美好。如果没有你提供给我的自由，我将永远学不会爱我自己。

“你知道吗，我的名字，天龙座，是在夜空闪耀的星座？哈利，我想告诉你的是，你可以对群星进行重排调整甚至让它们成为你的所有物，但是你做不到独自去爱。哈利·詹姆斯·波特，你从众多怪物手下救出了我，其中包括了我自己，通过赋予我自由。也是由此，你使我明白我仍然并且永远爱着你。”

整个树林都是寂静的——甚至连鸟儿们都噤了声。在他面前，德拉科看见泪水淌过哈利的脸颊。但德拉科知道，这些眼泪不是源自伤心或是伤痛，它们是发自真心的喜悦。几分钟之后，哈利清了清喉咙，发出了既颤抖又坚定的声音：

“我的梅林啊，我还没有准备好自己的发言，”他说道，“我想没有什么比这句话更好的了。德拉科·卢修斯·马尔福，我也爱你。”

他们拥抱并深吻彼此，甚至没有等待交换戒指后的许可。在嘴唇相接触的瞬间，德拉科的感受就像是在做自由落体，但他并不害怕。哈利和他在一起，而哈利总会接住他。他一直在这么做。这是德拉科一生中最美好的一天。

END

**Author's Note:**

> 注：  
> ·加粗的词句，原文为斜体，起强调/加强语气的作用，感谢寻墨的帮助！爱您！  
> 加粗在A3排版中无法体现，在此致歉。  
> ·一些喜欢的原文：  
> ·You could rearrange the stars and make them all your own,but you can’t fall in love alone.  
> `Harry would catch him.Always.  
> ·如果卢修斯知道他的位置被亚瑟角色扮演了他会不会气到越狱x


End file.
